This proposal seeks NIH funding to partially support US trainees to attend the 8th International Meeting on Human Genome Variation and Complex Genome Analysis to be held at the Le Meridien Cyberport Hotel in Hong Kong from September 14-16, 2006. This meeting is particularly timely because the field of human genome variation research is moving very fast, with the completion of the HapMap Phase I Project in October 2005 and the anticipated publication of the HapMap Phase II results in the summer of 2006. In addition, there is increasing recognition that copy number polymorphisms and structural variations of the genome are important signatures of human evolution and causes of human diseases. We will devote substantial coverage of the emerging areas of human variation research and bring together investigators in diverse fields to promote collaborations and move the field even further along. The unique feature of this meeting is that it brings together top researchers in the many areas of human variation research, from radically new technologies that will change the field dramatically, to the mechanisms of how different types of human variations came about, to new statistical approaches for genetic studies in the HapMap era, to the study of molecular evolution based on comparative genome variation analysis, and to the social and ethical implications of human variation research. The objective of the meeting is to present a three day program, which will include presentations by internationally known experts in genomics, population genetics, molecular evolution, statistical genetics, molecular epidemiology, and ethics. Sessions will be devoted to diversity and evolution, genome structure (including structural polymorphisms), population genetics, utility and analysis of haplotype maps, new variation analysis technologies and strategies, phenotype and disease, ethical, legal and social issues in human genomics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]